Adamantoise
The is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. It usually appears as a large turtle with high defense and strength, however sometimes with low magical defense. Their names are based on "adamantite," a metal that is often one of the game's strongest metals. The Adamantoise's debut appearance was in Final Fantasy II in the Snow Cave. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II An Adamantoise first appears as a boss in the Snow Cave, guarding the Goddess's Bell. They later appear as a regular enemy. They can easily be eliminated with a fair-leveled Blizzard spell. Final Fantasy III The Adamantoise appears as an enemy in the Molten Cave, and is a recolor of the boss, Land Turtle. Final Fantasy IV The Adamantoise, which was originally translated as the Turtle, appears as an enemy in the Antlion's Den. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Adamantoise appears as an enemy in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is not powerful, but can drop the Bronze Tail as a very rare drop. It is a boss in Yang's Tale, and appears as a random encounter during Edward's Tale. ''Final Fantasy V The Adamantoise guards a piece of Adamantite inside Galuf's meteor. Final Fantasy VI The Adamankary appears in the Espers' Gathering Place in caves. Final Fantasy VII The Adamantaimai appears in the beach area near Wutai. It also sometimes appears in the Gold Saucer's Battle Square. It possesses the Enemy Skill Death Force, which can only be learned by manipulating it. Adamantaimai is also known for a glitch that can occur when battling it. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- *Adamantoise Adamantoise are fought as rather powerful enemies that can nullify all attacks by hiding in their shells, unlike all previous incarnations of the creature. Final Fantasy VIII The Adamantoise appears on Long Horn Island north of Dollet, on the beach on Hasberry Plains and Ultimecia Castle. They are known for their good item drops. Final Fantasy IX The Adamantoise appears on the Forgotten Continent as a regular enemy. The Shell Dragon is its larger cousin with a unique character model, and acts as a boss later in the game. Final Fantasy X The Adamantoise is a fiend that appears Within Sin and the Omega Ruins. Final Fantasy X-2 The Adamantoise appears in the Calm Lands, Mt. Gagazet, and the Bevelle Palace floors, while the stronger Adamantortoise appears in the Farplane. Final Fantasy XI Adamantoise is a family of creatures in ''Final Fantasy XI. The family includes, almost exclusively, only Notorious Monsters. They are uniformly incredibly high level, have high HP totals, and massive defense. ''Final Fantasy XII An enemy called the Adamantitan appears in ''Final Fantasy XII in the secret part of the Barheim Passage and on the Cerobi Steppe in the Feddik River area. ''Final Fantasy XIII Adamantoise appear as a regular enemy on Gran Pulse and are one of the largest animals in the land. They can be fought in the Archylte Steppe along with a weaker version called Adamantortoise. They look powerful, but they are actually quite easy to beat once their left and right forelegs are destroyed. After completing a certain set of missions, the Adamantoise of Gran Pulse are replaced by the significantly more powerful Long Gui, easily the toughest regular enemies in the game. One Adamantoise can also be fought in Eden. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Adamantoise is one of the "Foreign Fiends" introduced into Ivalice by Clan Borzoi. It is basically a high-level Blade Biter, and the party fights it at Baguba Port. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Adamantitan is an enemy of the Shelling species. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Appearing as large, turtle-like creatures, Adamantoises have high HP and guard themselves by withdrawing in their shell. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Adamant Turtle can be found in the Lava Dome. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Adamantoise appears in this rhythm game with its ''Final Fantasy XIII appearance. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' and Chocobo's Dungeon The Adamantoise is a wood element, and has six cards under his name. Though he is a monster, not a summon like some of the other cards, his cards are superior for their defense. de:Adaman Taimai it:Adamanthart Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Enemies